Swing Batter
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: Why did we use baseball analogy?" Sora asked Riku, ignoring the new couple making-out. *revised*


note: Uo here, just letting everyone know that I went through and edited this story

* * *

"Are you going keep rejecting him?" Sora asked innocently while he and Roxas walked home from the bus stop.

"Rejecting who?"

Blue eyes rolled before glaring at his brother, "Axel."

Roxas brought his hand up to his chin, pondering as his equally blue eyes looking up to sky. "Do I know an Axel?" Sora let his head droop in frustration, a sigh escaping his lips.

"The one who keeps teasing you and asking you out!"

"Oh. The red-head who has no dignity?"

Sora's eye twitched as he slung his arm around his brother's shoulder, "He's a good guy, Rox."

"Really? He's immature. He sleeps during tests. How is he a good guy?"

"You know…this guy really likes you. Probably more then any other person has."

"We're in highschool. Our hormones are going stir crazy. Love is a word that's thrown around, anxious to hurt people. You don't like or love people in highschool. It's just the hormones talking." Roxas stated as the two stopped outside their home.

"You're such an A-sexual person, Rox. You worry me sometimes." Sora said while hugging his twin.

"Hey!" Roxas called, but Sora was already inside the house.

* * *

_Monday_

"Roxie! I saved a seat next to me, just for yooooou~!" Said person had just walked up to the school with his brother, walking past the annoying red-head, to sit at the other side of the friends. Every morning before school, Roxas and Sora's friends would meet up with their friends in front of the school.

"Awwww, Roxie! Don't be like that!" Axel's voice called, stalking over to the distracted blonde. Sora, who was watching the conflict going on, turned to Riku.

Riku smirked as he heard Axel's weak attempts at whooing Roxas, "They'd be a great couple if Roxas would open his eyes."

"We could arrange that." Riku put in, smirking as Sora's face flushed.

"I don't want to know." Sora told him, his eyes looking over to his brother who was blushing slightly. His arms were folded while his eye twitched as Axel continued to make moves on him.

"Here's the pitch," Riku mumbled.

"And strike three," Sora mumbled after watching Axel get slapped.

After denying Axel's proposal of dating for what seemed like the hundredth time, Roxas decided to stare off into space.

"Stupid cube!" Hayner shouted, letting something square and colorful roll from his grasp.

"What is that?" Roxas asked, picking up the strange toy.

"A Rubik's cube. You're suppose to get all the sides to match." Hayner explained.

An evil plan formed in his mind as Roxas examined the oddly squared contraption, "Hey Axel?" Roxas called out, turning the toy in his hand.

"Yes, Roxie~!"

"I have a proposition for you." Axel's green eyes gleamed in joy as he leaned closer to Roxas.

"Solve this by Friday." The smirk on Roxas' face scared Axel slightly as the toy was placed in his hand.

"What do I get return?"

"I'll except your offer to go on date." Words could not express how Axel felt as he began work on the cube.

"But! You cannot have any help, which means no help from online or from people. Along with having a witness with you as you work on it. If you don't complete it, you cannot ask me out anymore and to stop trying."

"Roxas…I promise to get this done by Friday. My love for you will be proven by this accomplishment."

At those words, Roxas felt a pang in his heart as he watched the anxious red-head start his tedious task.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"Thought you didn't like him?" Riku asked at lunch.

It had only been a day and Axel had managed to get one side of the Rubiks cube done. When Riku and Sora had found out, they were surprised by Roxas's action. Sora was leaning against Riku as he sipped from his milk carton, his deep blue eyes questioning Roxas.

"I don't. But I needed to get it through his head one way or another that I don't like him."

"What happens if he gets it completed?" Riku questioned.

"I would stick to my word of going out with him. Honestly, I don't think he'll get it done." Roxas responded, munching on his French fries.

"He's got one side done," Sora pointed out.

"Pure luck."

* * *

_Thursday_

"He's almost done." Hayner commented, catching up with Roxas in the hallways between classes.

"How so?"

"I was just in class with him when he got 75% of it done."

"It's luck."

"He's been working on this thing non-stop. Every time I see him, he's working on that dang cube!"

"He's had someone with him everytime he worked on it, right?" Hayner nodded vigorously as he avoided walking into people.

"He really likes you Roxas..."

"I know."

"So why did you give him this task?"

"It's so Axel would stop asking and teasin me. It's to get it through his head."

"He's almost done, ya'know?"

"Pure luck"

* * *

_Friday_

Roxas sighed as he slowly cleaned the white board, It was his turn to clean the classroom. Although it wasn't all that bad. He hadn't seen Axel all day, which meant that he was must have been unsuccessfull with the cube. But something inside him ached. He couldn't put his finger on it. He just sighed after placing the eraser down, staring at the clean board. The sound of a door opening cause the blonde to turn, only to find Axel standing in the doorway. He tossed something to Roxas which he caught. Opening his hands he found, he couldn't believe it, a finished Rubiks cube. The blonde looked up at the smirking red-head, speechless.

"If you don't believe me, I have video proof." Axel explained casually as he walked up to the blonde.

* * *

"It's a fast ball."

"Here's the pitch."

"Their's the drive."

"It could be."

"Goin'. Goin'. Goin'. Gone!"

"Riku? Is this wrong?" Sora questioned. Said person looked away from scene before them to the curious brunette.

"No." Riku replied. "They're finally together."

"Why did we use baseball analogy?" Riku stared at Sora for the use of a big word; but answered none-the-less.

"Because they reminded me of baseball."

Sora giggled, "Makes no sense."

* * *

_2 Weeks later _

"You know you loooove me, and want to kiss meee." Axel sang as he and Roxas walked into the dim movie theatre.

"Axel...please stop!" Roxas commanded while taking a seat towards the back of the theatre.

"B-but...Roxas...so...you d-don't like me." Axel whimpered as fake tears rolled from down his face. Roxas couldn't help but feel bad so he leaned over to the red head, who had taken a seat next to him, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Awwww! Roxie~!" Axel purred, a devilish smile played on his lips as he looked over at the blushing blonde.

"Yea yea yea" mumbled Roxas as he looked around the empty theatre. Moments later, a strange noise sprung from the quiet theatre. Looking around, he couldn't make out where it came from until he heard a curse from beside him.

"Are you seriously working on that thing...again." Disbelief in his eyes as he stared at Axel who was working on, none other, the Rubiks cube.

"Yea! It's addicting! I'm so glad that you made me do it!" Axel gushed as he turned the cube one more time which completed the cube completely. Roxas's eye twitched as Axel looked at it in admiration.

"Are you going to be working on it through out the film?"

"Maybe." As soon as he said that, Roxas reached over and grabbed the Rubiks cube and throwed it somewhere in the theatre.

"Now you won't-..." Roxas froze in mid sentence as he was turning to look at Axel, who...was working on the another Rubik's cube.

"Where did that come from?"

"My pocket." Roxas then proceeded to repeat the same action of throwing it into the dim theatre.

"I'm going to run out of Rubik's cubes if you keep this up."

"Where did this one come from!" Roxas hollered as watch Axel pull out another Rubik's cube.

"Your back pack."

"When did...what?"

"Nothing! Look! The previews are starting!"


End file.
